


he believed

by symposiac



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, but he doesn't get it, kind of both, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symposiac/pseuds/symposiac
Summary: she was always there, always watching. he thought he wouldn't fail her. he thought he was enough. he believed.----OR: a poem-like story showing the relationship between Connor and Amanda.(the ending strays away from canon and the poem will overall be explained in notes.)
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	he believed

he believed.

her eyes were so warm

so warm, contrasting to what he knew

she stood with him silently,

so he believed.

she looked at him with a smile

she wanted to know it all

he gave it all to her

all of it, she didn’t seem to give back

yet he believed.

she gave a frown

the first he’d ever seen

and she asked of his wrongings

he told his truth, his failures

he was met with wordless scrutiny

maybe his truth wasn’t right

he believed.

they sat as the water fell 

she shook her head

he had hesitated

he was wrong

there was something wrong

she warned him

he was determined

he believed.

the cold stung his eyes

yet she stood, hands clasped and eyes solemn

he shook, but he didn’t want to fail again

she loved him

she was all he knew

so he shot

he believed.

despite his success, he felt like a failure

this succession didn’t seem right

she gave him a smile

he heard screams and shouts

all he could see was blue

but he believed.

his succession was short and sour

it turned to dust in his hands

but he was determined 

he asked and it answered

he would succeed this time

he believed.

she watched over his shoulder

he found the key

and yet

he failed to get it

he failed his mission

he failed her.

he believed?

he looked to her

she held something new

he questioned

but she gave no answer

he would be gone soon

with nobody to care

he didn’t believe.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos fuel my nonexistent ego.
> 
> also, if you're a bit confused, i'm sure you're looking for an explanation. i /did/ write this in the middle of disassociation, so it may not make much sense, lmao-- i'll explain.
> 
> the first stanza, or whatever you call it, is just him meeting Amanda. she's the first one that seems to put her trust in Connor, so he takes a liking to her.
> 
> the second is the chapter 'Waiting for Hank' and it follows the storyline where he successfully extracted information from the HK400.
> 
> the third is the chapter 'Russian Roulette' and it follows the storyline of him failing to capture Rupert.
> 
> the fourth is 'Public Enemy" where he fails to shoot the Tracis and she is disappointed.
> 
> this is where it starts to stray from canon, just a bit. 
> 
> the fifth /loosely/ follows 'Meet Kamski' as Connor is afraid of failing Amanda-- the first person to ever trust him-- so he shoots Chloe.
> 
> the sixth stanza still follows 'Meet Kamski' where Amanda expresses her satisfaction, but Connor acknowledges Hank's rage at Connor's decision.
> 
> the seventh follows 'Last Chance, Connor' where he goes to the evidence room and gets the information from Simon and finds Jericho (presuming he had found Simon at the broadcasting tower).
> 
> the eighth follows 'Crossroads' where he disguises himself and goes to take Markus alive. i've only seen the deviant route for this chapter, and i honestly was too eager to finish this to research completely-- so, i was vague, and my stanza just shows that he remained machine but failed to apprehend the deviant leader in said chapter. "The key" is just a metaphor for him finding Markus. you can see the "he believed" section end with a question mark, showing that he's beginning to question his own ways seeking of approval from Amanda.
> 
> in the ninth, we skip the last few chapters, though you can infer that he succeeded in stopping the revolution-- it's up to you how he did so. this last stanza follows the extra credit scene with RK900. he realized he'll be replaced, and Amanda never actually loved him at all.
> 
> sorry, when explaining, it sounds a bit jumbled, but my excuse is that i wrote this half-disassociating, so I have an excuse lmao. i hope you enjoyed. again comments fuel my soul- but kudos are appreciated just as much.


End file.
